My Little Pony : Friendships Are Death?
by AudriNcht
Summary: Friends are dead to her. If you think they aren't, well don't you ever make her kill 'em. Sugar Morning is a cute and sweet Pegasus, yet actually a hyperactive pony before Pinkie Pie. Her terrible past brought her to Ponyville in search for happiness and the true meaning of friendship. But, would her new friends accept her just the way she is?


**Friends are dead to her. If you think they aren't, well don't you ever make her kill 'em. Sugar Morning is a cute and sweet Pegasus, yet actually a hyperactive pony before Pinkie Pie. Her terrible past brought her to Ponyville in search for happiness and the true meaning of friendship. But, would her new friends accept her just the way she is?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : The Curse of Withershut**

* * *

It was the first time Sugar ever goes on a train. It wasn't bad at all, she hoped she wouldn't have to leave. 8.15 AM, there stood an ordinary but cute and sweet looking pony with white coat and straight pink and white mane, half of her cutie mark was covered by her wings. Like the time was hers, for about 2 hours, she walked really slowly to Princess Celestia's Palace.

"Sugar Morning?", one of the guard asked. His sound was so heavy, it trembled Sugar. "Y-yes", said she. The guards lifted their spears. She entered the palace with faint gasp of that huge palace she was in. A little feel of amazed and happy rushed through her body. She thought of some exploring around the palace until she found out that she had lost. She was extremely tired, and had no choice but look for nearest room. Randomly, Sugar stumbled upon a library and sat there waiting for somepony to find her. She was not interested in reading as much, but there was this book which had caught her eyes. Not like the other books which were in dark colors. It was white, not too thick. "Friendships Are D—","Hi, you must be Sugar Morning". Sugar jumped in surprise, her wing hit the bookshelf and dropped a lot of books, she couldn't believe she could meet one of the 6 mane in such a time. A purple Alicorn introduced herself, "My name is Twilight Sparkle". "Hey, Princess…Twilight", Sugar speaks in her sweet voice while she was collecting the books. Twilight used her magic to return the books in place. "Thanks, why yes, I am Sugar Morning. I've heard so much about you"."Really?", Princess Twilight raised her eyebrow. There was a smile on their both faces. "So, you like reading huh? What are you reading?". Sugar looked at the cover once more, "Friendship are… Death?".

"Wait! What was that?", Princess Twilight levitate the book. "Have you read it?". There must be something fishy going on. "I'm not too fond of reading, you can have it. Also, I haven't read it at all"."It seems that you have got a new friend, Princess Sparkle"."P-Princess Celestia!", Twilight stuttered as she ran to Princess Celestia just like the usual. Staring at the book for about 5 seconds, Celestia's eyes were wide opened, so does her mouth. But it was just for a moment. Princess Celestia smiled and speak to Sugar Morning with her usual majestic soft voice. "Sugar Morning, I've read your letters and I understand that you really need the touch of friendships. Princess Sparkle will introduce you to the citizens of Canterlot. Tomorrow". Sugar trembled once more. What she knew, Canterlot was a city filled with rich and of course, arrogant ponies that she feared so much. "Princess, I can't live here forever in Canterlot. Please take me somewhere else. Ponyville may do". Sugar begged with teary eyes. "Why didn't you say it before? Princess Sparkle is going to have a visit to Ponyville, the day after tomorrow. You can come with her". Sugar sighed in relief. "Now excuse us, we have to go now. We need to talk". Princess Celestia walked out the library, followed by Twilight. Sugar morning was left alone. After 5 minutes later, Sugar realized that her first reason came to the library because she was lost.

"Here you go, make yourself at home", Sugar trotted into the room Dusty showed her. It's not gigantic but it's nice. Sugar loves the dim light and the bed curtain. For the rest of the day she stayed still in the bedroom. This was a nice chance for Princess Celestia and Princess Twilight to talk. What Sugar had found in the library was a terrible sign of something bad would happen. "Finally, it's just a matter of time", Princess Celestia never been so sad. Princess Twilight just looked down in desperate, remained silent."I know how your feeling is for you have shown the whole Equestria the magic of friendship. If only Withershut didn't make the cursed book, we don't have to be like this. But Twilight, you have the Elements of Harmony. I'm sure you can save Sugar. Just like you and your friends did to Discord". Princess Twilight remained silent still. The white book was a cursed book, made by Withershut, an evil alicorn who hated friendship. After had been defeated by Celestia, he put his curse into the book. If anypony took it, she or he will be his new body, he swore he would be back. "So, Princess Sparkle?"..."Do I need to tell her?"..."I don't think so, but you should talk to her, about her problems. Maybe she needs you". Princess Celestia smiled, so did Twilight.

**This is my first fanfic. I love My Little Pony but I hate my life isn't like theirs. That was the inspiration of this fanfic I made. I hope you guys enjoy it. This is just an introduction, I made the continuity later. I'm sorry if there's anything wrong with my grammar. So, see you on another chapter.**

**~AudriNcht~**


End file.
